hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 11
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 11 ''(はたらく魔王さま！11) ''is the 11th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary After finally returning to Japan from Ente Isla, Emi lost her job and was in debt due to Maou wanting her to pay back the expenses accumulated during her rescue. Her father, Nord, tries to convince her to manage her money better but to no avail. Rika and Emerada visit Emi's home as Rika wanted to speak to Emi about her life in Ente Isla while Emerada wanted to give Emi information after they interrogated Olba Meyers. From there Emi learns that Olba's initial goal was to overthrow God but realised that it was out of his league and aimed to possess the same powers as the angels instead. However, after Olba's defeat, he lost all him ambition. Emi reveals her true form in front of Rika and introduces Alas=Ramus to her. Nord moves to Room 101 of Villa Rosa. Shiba tells him to seek Maou and Ashiya for help if he should have problems much to Ashiya's protest. Ashiya then panicks as he realised that Urushihara, despite being hospitalised, had his laptop with him and was able to use it. In panic, he rushes to find Maou at his workplace to get the credit card cancelled. Acies drops by from Shiba Miki's house and meets Emerada and Emilia. Emerada requests that Shiba allow her the join the discussion where Shiba will speak to the entire gang about the truth of the world and the Sephira. Acies realises that she lost her cardboard planetarium at her old home and asks Nord to get it back for her. On the way to Nord's old home in Japan, he speaks to Emerada, Suzuno and Emi about what he knows about Lailah's plans and his involvement with the fragments of Yesod. Emila then told Suzuno that she has a job interview. In MgRonalds, Chiho scolds Maou for not being straightforward to Emi about wanting her to join MgRonalds and giving her so much burden in front of Nord. Maou reflects on it and then tells Chiho that he will speak to Emi properly. However, in some strange twist of fate, Emi's job interview was actually at MgRonalds! Impressed by Emi, Kisaki hired Emi who was then to be trained by Maou. Maou was however, not happy about it. During Emi's first day at work, she show exceptional skill for a beginner. Maou also made his mind up to treat Emi like any other McRonald employee. After their work, Ashiya, Suzuno and the others throw a surprise birthday party for Emi and Chiho. The following day, everyone goes to the hospital where Urushihara was at so that they can finally hear the truth from Shiba. To their surprise and Acies's unhappiness, Urushihara's hair had became silver. Shiba says that the truth that she was going to tell them may explain why Urushihara ended up in such a state. However, they were interrupted by Chiho acting strange. Chiho was about to say things related to the Sephira when Maou, Emi and Suzuno burst out of the room only to find the cause of all their troubles. They had found Lailah. Chapters *Prologue *The Devil and The Hero Have a Grand Disagreement *The Devil and The Hero, Get All Hung up on Their Relative Positions *The Devil and The Hero Fulfill a Delayed Promise Gallery Hataraku Maou Sama Volume 11 Cover.jpg|link= Scan-140517-0004.jpg V11k002.jpg Scan-140517-0006.jpg Scan-140517-0007.jpg V11p009.jpg Scan-140517-0009.jpg Scan-140517-0010.jpg Scan-140517-0011.jpg Scan-140517-0012.jpg Scan-140517-0013.jpg Scan-140517-0014.jpg Scan-140517-0015.jpg Scan-140517-0016.jpg Scan-140517-0017.jpg V11hyou4.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel